Five Nights at Freddy's: A retelling of the 1993 restaurant
by NeuroSephiroth
Summary: A retelling of Scott Cawthon's horror game, "Five Nights at Freddy's", where you are tasked with fending off vicious animatronics in a children's pizzeria.
1. Prologue

I've always wanted to be a security guard. Due to the way my schedule works, I perform best during the night. There's not a whole lot of jobs that are necessary in the middle of the night, so finding one has always been tough. But today, I think I found it. I'm going down there today for the interview. I'm confident I'll be working there tonight. What was that place called again? Oh yeah!

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

The interview went great! It was with a guy named Scott, but he told me to just call him Phone Guy. He told me I can start next Monday, which means I'll have to wait a week before I can work there. Oh well, no big thing.

The place looked so happy! I can't wait!

It's Thursday. The song that I heard one of the animatronics (Yes, animatronics! I didn't know this place was going to be a revamped Chuck E.  
Cheese!) playing is stuck in my head. I think Phone Guy called it the "Toreador March" or something like that. I'm not much for classical music, but hey! I'll listen to it just so I can get it out of my head!

I'm getting more excited to start work!


	2. Chapter 1

Monday. 12 AM. The place is dark. In my office, there's a tape recorder with a tape that says "Play me". So I do. It's Phone Guy! He's giving me instructions for how to not suck at my job! How thoughtful!

After Dismemberment or Death has occurred? Is this a regular thing that happens? Good lord, I hope not!

So if they see me, I'll get stuffed into a suit and die? Now I'm starting to have second thoughts about this job.

2 AM. Looking at the cameras, everyone's still in their proper positions. The 3 main animatronics are still on stage. Their names are Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

3 AM. The camera just died! What the hell!? I throw the camera down and check both door lights. Nothing there. I check the stage, and Bonnie's gone! I quickly check other cameras, and I see he's moved from the stage to the Parts/Services room. It's weird... He's just staring at me. I put the camera down because I heard something in the distance, and I check both lights. Nothing there.

I check the camera again, and now Bonnie is right up in front of the camera! His eyes are just white dots, and his mouth is open! I hear some weird garbled sound, followed by a voice whispering "It's me...". I sort of have a flashback to when I first signed up with the pizzeria, Freddy just stared at me, and Bonnie's eyes either glowed, or weren't there at all.

I was so horrified, I dropped the camera, which made a loud sound. I pick it up, and Bonnie was back in his usual spot, staring at me. A few seconds later, the camera cuts out, and is dead again! Either Bonnie moved, or someone else did...

When the camera comes back on, Bonnie's still in the Parts/Services room, and Chica's gone. She's in the Dining Room. There's quite a bit of distance in between myself and them, which is good. I look at the time on the clock. 3:15 AM. It was easier when they weren't moving!

4 AM. They're being so aggressive... But also slow. Chica's in the restrooms, and Bonnie's in the hall next to me. He's at the far end, rather than the corner. What could they be planning? Chica seems to stay back while Bonnie won't leave me alone... Is he just distracting me? Is Chica sneaking up and I'm not noticing?

I check the Restrooms, and Chica moved up slightly. Rather than being at the back wall, she's closer to the Dining Room. So she's not trying to sneak up. Then-

Footsteps cut my thought off. I throw the camera down and check the door light to my left. Nothing there. I check to my right. Nothing there. The way these footsteps are amplified by the structure of the building, I can't tell which side the footsteps are coming from. And be damned if I'm looking outside myself!

I check the Left Hall cam, and Bonnie's gone. I check the Security Closet in the hall. Nothing. I check the corner, and there he is, giving me the evil eye. Now he MUST be messing with me, because he just walked right past my door. So he's definitely up to something...

A sound disturbs me. Someone humming? I start flipping between cameras, and it sounds like it's coming from Pirate Cove? Interesting. I didn't know someone was in there... Is someone in there?

More footsteps. I check the right door light. Nothing. I check the left door light, and Bonnie was there! He scared me to the point I fell out of my chair. If he were smarter, he could've seized me right then, I was at his mercy. But he didn't. He was just frozen, staring at me. I slammed the door down in his face. Is he programmed to not enter the security office? That would make my job pointless if it were.

With that door shut, I look at the time on the clock. 5:30 AM. I'm almost done! I check the camera, near the restrooms, and Chica's gone! I can't find her on any camera! I throw the camera down, and just before I check the right door light, I hear something fall in the kitchen. I relax. It's just Chica! Probably making food, who the hell knows? She must be blind, because she's knocking everything over. Imagining that is hilarious to me. I wonder if she can-

The left door is thrown open. Every light in the building goes out. Except for one. The blue warning light in front of me, telling me there was a power failure. Like I didn't know that! I'm half tempted to stand up and flip the main breaker switch, but footsteps stop me. The animatronics are still active! Bonnie must be in here somewhere!

I start looking around for Bonnie, but I hear something that I'll never forget. The Toreador March. I slowly turn to my left, and there's Freddy, face flashing, playing the Toreador March. The last song I hear before my death.

The song abruptly cuts off, and the warning light goes out. Pure darkness. I can't see 3 inches in front of me. This is it. I lose. I used too much power, I did the one thing Phone Guy told me not to do.

I hear footsteps. Then more of them. Louder. I hear something slam in the kitchen - Chica's still in there. The footsteps get louder. I close my eyes and slowly reach out. Not 6 inches out and I feel one of them. Feels like metal. And I know he's staring right at me, waiting to kill me. I don't open my eyes, but I don't fight him either. I just accept it.

All of a sudden, I hear chimes. I hear a door open and close! I look at the clock, and then remember I can't see it. The lights come back on. 6 AM! I did it! My celebration doesn't last long, because I see Freddy and Bonnie staring at me. Freddy has a blank look on his face, as if to say "You got lucky this time...", and Bonnie has no eyes at all, just two black pits in his eyes. Then all of a sudden, they're gone. Did they teleport? What the hell? Is that how Bonnie got around so fast?

But I'm too brain-rattled and exhausted to think about it. I did it! I'm still alive! And then, my heart sunk. I just remembered:

I have to come in tomorrow. Same time.


	3. Chapter 2

Tuesday. 12 AM. Another tape on the table, telling me to play it. Starting to see why he told me to call him Phone Guy.

He did mention to look at the camera while he talks, which I will do. He also said that they become more active later in the week, I guess because service becomes busier. And right as he said that, the camera died.

Footsteps outside. I check the left light. Nothing. I check the right light. Nothing. I open the camera and check the left hall. Nothing. I check the left corner, and Bonnie's already there! He MUST be able to teleport!

But I don't look long, because Phone Guy mentions an animatronic in Pirate Cove. I look, and it's a fox! A pirate fox! Knowing how these names work, I'm guessing his name is Foxy... Either way, he's only glancing out, so I'm not worried.

I hear footsteps, so I check the left light, and Bonnie's there. I slam the door on him. Something falls in the Kitchen, which scares me. Chica's there, knocking everything in sight over. I check the camera and look at Foxy, and he's still in the Cove, just glancing at me.

I look at the stage, and Freddy's looking at me! He just has white dots for eyes, sort of like Bonnie's last night. It scares me, so by reflex, I check another random camera, which was the Parts/Services room. Every head in there was looking at me! Even the Endoskeleton knew I was looking!

I hear more footsteps, so I put the camera down and check the left light. Bonnie's gone, so I open the door. I check the right light, and nothing's there. I check the clock. 2 AM. Night's moving rather slow, to be honest.

3 AM. It looks like Bonnie's staying back, and Chica is having fun terrorizing me now. She's in the corner, just looking at me. Foxy's looking like he's about to sprint towards me. Freddy's still on stage, and Bonnie's in the Dining Room. I hear footsteps, so I shut the right door and check the light. Chica's looking at me through the window. Scary bird.

4 AM. Chica's STILL at the door, and Bonnie's advancing. He's in the closet right now. Foxy's still ready to sprint towards me, it looks like. I hear  
footsteps, hoping Chica left. Nope! Bonnie's in the corner!

5 AM. Chica JUST WON'T LEAVE. Bonnie's been switching from the hall to the corner to the closet. Right now, he's in the corner. I haven't checked Foxy in a while because I've been a bit busy! I checked the corner, and Bonnie's gone! I check the light, and there he is, staring at me. I slam the door shut and throw my arms in the air in frustration.

"Get out of here!" I shout. I hear someone pound on the left door 4 times, which startles me.

Startles me to the point I jump. And open the left door by accident.

Bonnie hasn't left yet... I don't think. I go to check the light. The button is stuck! Both of them are! The right one works fine, but the left one is  
busted!

I quickly glance at the camera to see if I can find Bonnie somewhere. I hear weird, heavy moaning. That definitely wasn't me. I put the camera down and Bonnie was in the office, screaming in my face.

I fly back and hit the back wall. I wasn't knocked unconscious, but I couldn't really fend him off. Bonnie started dragging me to the Parts/Services room. I'm at least glad it's Bonnie leading me; Chica would probably knock everything over, knowing how she is in the Kitchen.

Bonnie enters the Parts/Service room, still dragging me along, and clears the table. There's a Freddy suit here that wasn't visible in the camera. Bonnie sets it up in front of the table, and stands me up.

"Impressive," I tell him. "Where'd you learn to do all this?" I know he can't respond, but if I'm going to die, I'm gonna have some fun.

Bonnie picks me up and spins me around, so that I'm facing him. He opens the suit's mouth, and begins to stuff me inside...

But just before my feet hit Freddy's teeth, those magical chimes save me. Bonnie teleports back to the stage, and I hit the ground with a thud. I gladly take my leave (and my fear) and walk out the door, dreading Wednesday night.


	4. Chapter 3

Wednesday. 12 AM. How much of an activity boost are they gonna get? Another tape that says "Play me". More Phone Guy messages!

Not eight words into his call, the camera dies. When it comes back on, Chica's missing. That's funny, I usually only have to deal with Bonnie for the first while. Are they strategizing?

Phone Guy mentions to play dead when they show up? How would that help? I'll jump by reflex and get stuffed into a suit by these crazy things!

I hear footsteps already. Right as his call ended, I decided to check the left hall corner, in case Bonnie decided to sneak up. I heard a girl laugh. I stiffen, because that's not a sound you should be hearing in this setting.

I check on Foxy, he seems fine, just hanging out behind the curtains. He definitely didn't laugh like that. Did Chica think of something funny? No, she's chowing down in the Kitchen or something. Bonnie hasn't left, and Freddy's with Bonnie. What the hell was that?

I check the left hall corner, and the poster there looks like a close up of Freddy... But he's yellow. Almost a gold color. I put the camera down, and almost die from terror.

It's Freddy! But he's a sort of... gold color. He has red dots for eyes, and looks, like, limp, like he's bleeding to death. That sound I heard when Bonnie was up near the camera in Parts/Service on Monday came back, the garbled "It's me". The flashbacks came back too. I dropped the camera and shrieked. Caught me off guard. I just stare for a second, and then hear something slam in the Kitchen. I pick up the camera to see what's happening. Bonnie and Freddy are still on stage, Foxy is still in the back, and Chica is in the Kitchen. I put the camera down, and whatever it was disappeared.

What WAS that? It definitely wasn't a ghost, I saw it here in the room. It was like Freddy, but gold in color. I'm gonna call him Golden Freddy. I hope I never see that thing again! I look at the time on the clock. 12:15 AM. Good god!

2 AM. Chica's being one active chicken. She's been in every room of the building she can be in (except mine) numerous times. Bonnie's still in the back, and Foxy's being relatively tame. I heard a rumor from the day security guard that I'm supposed to lower how much I check Foxy, but from what I can tell, he's quite wrong.

3 AM. Bonnie finally moves, but only to the Dining Room. Chica's outside my door. Foxy's still behind the curtain, and Freddy's still up on stage. This is the third time Chica's shown up at my door, and she left in like 10 seconds. She's going nuts. Usually, Bonnie's the fast one, and Chica's the slow one, but it's the other way around here-

Someone laughs. Not the girly one I heard a few hours ago. A deep one. I check around. Everyone's still in their same spot as before, except the stage seems empty.

Where the hell is Freddy? He's gone!

I start panicking, because I don't know to deal with Freddy. Bonnie went to the Supply Closet in the hall. I start looking for where Freddy might be. I find him in the Dining Room, way at the back, just two large white dots for eyes.

And Chica's in the restrooms. Well, she WAS.

4 AM. Bonnie's in the Parts/Service Room, Chica's in the hall corner, Foxy's peeking out of the curtain, and Freddy is still in the Dining Room. It's tough keeping up with 4 of them, because one of them will move while I'm looking around for the others. Chica's at the door again. What else is new.

5 AM. Almost there. Chica's in the Dining Room with Freddy, Bonnie's in the hall corner, and Foxy is peeking out. I hear that horrible laugh again. I check around, and find Freddy in the restrooms. I guess that laugh means Freddy moved.

The power goes out again. I try to take Phone Guy's advice and stay motionless just to see if it works. I hear Freddy laugh. I twitch, because it's tough to stay completely still, but also that laugh unsettled me. And right after I twitch, Freddy starts the march. Either it was working, or I just have bad luck. Either way, I already moved, so I give up on sitting still.

The march cuts off about 10 seconds early. Can he do that? Can he just cut the march off whenever he wants? Either way, Freddy's just moving in and waiting to strike, just like Monday night...

Except the chimes sounded a few seconds after his march finished. I'm getting good at this!


	5. Chapter 4

Thursday. 12 AM. Yesterday was relatively simple (minus that little hiccup with Golden Freddy). But I'm sure today's gonna be frustrating. I put the tape into the player, and prepare for what advice Phone Guy has for me.

It sounds like Phone Guy is in trouble. I haven't looked at the camera, I'm worried about his safety.

I'm not about to get up and go backstage to look at the heads. That's just not happening. I'm sure there's nothing in the-

Something flashed in my mind, and I remembered Foxy is probably getting agitated, as well as Bonnie and Chica. I slam the left door down, and right as I do, I hear knocking on the door. Foxy! Had I not remembered, I would have died for sure.

I hear the Toreador March, and then remember it's on the recording. Whatever was knocking on the door started getting angry, and then... something bad happened.

Phone Guy died.

I can't mourn his death right now, they're after me. I check the camera, and everyone moved except Freddy. Bonnie's in the Parts/Service Room, Chica's in the Restroom, and Foxy's behind the curtain. I hear Freddy laugh, so he's probably in the Dining Room. My theory is correct. The camera died, meaning someone probably moved in there.

2 AM. It's becoming increasingly clear to me that checking on all of them is not really viable. Someone's gonna kill the camera, and that's going to waste time. And because of the fact I'm not gonna know where Bonnie or Chica are, I'll just check each door light, from right to left, then check Foxy, and repeat. I'll check on Freddy because I don't know how he operates.

Right as I think that, I hear the Toreador March. I panic, because it's too early for that. I check around, and I hear him in the Kitchen. So it looks like he's taking the same route as Chica. I'll need to be careful with Freddy. But at least the march will keep me company, because I never get tired of hearing it. I mean, unless Freddy's about to kill me.

3 AM. Freddy's in the hall, and he's been there for a while. Bonnie and Chica have shown up a few times, and Foxy's been pretty lenient. I hear Freddy laugh again, meaning he must be in the corner. I look in the camera, and there he is, right up against the camera.

I'm not sure how Freddy operates. I decide to shut the door and keep it shut. I'll just continue like before. I think I'll stop checking the right light because Chica won't be able to get in. Hopefully that'll compensate for the extra power consumption.

4 AM. I've heard Freddy laugh a few more times. He must be retreating to the hall and back. Foxy's still pretty lenient, he's only peeking out of the curtain. Bonnie's shown up a few more times, and so has Chica, probably.

5 AM. Now I'm starting to think I made the right choice keeping that door locked down. Freddy's been moving back and forth for hours. He is one patient bear. I look at the clock; 5:15 AM. I'm confident I've got this, but I'm also certain that the power is almost empty. So, pre-emptively, I sit still to prep for the Toreador March.

And I was right. About 15 seconds after I sat still the power went out. I hear footsteps, but I sit still. As motionless as possible. I hold my breath and resist the urge to blink.

Freddy starts the march. I don't flinch. I know this routine by now. 20 seconds in, he kills it. I'm still frozen. I'm just praying that the time rolls over to 6 AM.

14 painfully slow seconds later. Freddy's taking his time to meet the match. I don't dare move. Just when I think Freddy's given up, he pops up and screams just like Bonnie did a few nights ago and bludgeons me in the head. I collapse and nearly faint.

When I gain my senses, I'm in the Parts/Service room. Now I guess Freddy likes to take his time more than Bonnie, because by this point, I would've already been in the suit and dead. But I think I'm dreaming, because Freddy's doing something no other animatronic in this building has done.

He's _speaking_.

Not actual words, though. Some other language of his. Somehow, though, I understand what he's saying perfectly. I'm not even sure what language he's speaking. But I still know what he's saying.

"I know what you have done to us, years ago." he says. "You killed us, and trapped us in these suits. You have damned us to a life of eternal suffering! Do you think we enjoy living in these suits? You will soon see things from our point of view. And I promise you, it will be painful."

"What are you talking about...?" I mutter, half-unconscious. "I never killed anyone. Wait, how are you even talking to me?"

"It matters not how I am able to speak. Do you not remember the transgressions you have committed in our domain, 6 years ago? You killed 4 children. You stuffed them in these suits. More than that, our souls were trapped in these suits. We are forced to relive our death, every single day, from 6 AM to 12 AM without fail. We seek revenge, Purple Man. We will not stop until-"

"Purple Man? What? My name's-" Freddy cut me off.

"You are lying, Purple Man! You are wearing the very same security badge from 6 years ago. You escaped our grasp before, by entering the Spring Bonnie suit. But you will not evade us this time.

"I haven't... what? Freddy, you're making no sense."

"Enough stalling. It is time for me to seek my revenge, purple man."

He began walking towards me. I think...? I can't tell. The guy moves at the speed of light. And in the span of 2 seconds, he was placing me in the suit, his twisted, malevolent laughter echoing the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	6. Chapter 5

Friday. 12 AM. What? How am I alive? Why didn't Freddy kill me? I hear the phone ring. What? How? Phone Guy died. How is the phone ringing? I hear static, and I hear Freddy speaking in that weird language of his.

"You will not survive this final night in my domain, purple man! Dodge my underlings as long as you like, you will not evade my grasp!"

And he stepped off stage.

I checked the stage, and they're all gone. They're moving fast on this final night! It's time to break into my rhythm, though I get the distinct feeling that my rhythm won't work tonight.

1 AM. Bonnie's hammering my door, Chica's skipping past me, and Foxy is running through his phases like there's no tomorrow. He's already tensing for a sprint. Freddy's in the hall next to me, Chica's in the corner (probably), and Bonnie's at the door. Freddy laughs. He's in the corner next to me. Now I need to shut the door every time I pull the camera up.

3 AM. Foxy's ran once, and he's peeking out of the curtain. I can hear Freddy backing up and returning to the corner. Bonnie and Chica are showing up with much of the same frequency. Honestly, it's not THAT bad. It's the same process as every other night, only I just need more luck.

5 AM. Foxy's ran twice now, and Bonnie and Chica have each shown up 4 times, and left fairly quickly. Freddy's never made it inside. I look at the clock. 5:40 AM. Almost there. I'm almost done with my week. After this, I'm out of here. No amount of financial desperation is worth the risk of death. But I get a crazy idea. Just so I'm not living in suspense when the power goes out...

I shut both doors, stand up and take the clock off the wall (it's above the right door, so I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach it). I sit back down, and open both doors. I hold the clock in front of my face (really close, so I can see it when the power goes out).

At 5:50, the power goes out. I think I heard Foxy sprinting down the hall. I'm basically at his mercy...

...or I would have been, if his programming were smart. It dawned on me; even though they're lifelike robots, they have programming. When the power goes out (I think) only Freddy can move towards me. Useful to know, but not for long.

At 5:53, Freddy starts his march. At 5:54, he killed it. The only time I think he's ever played the full song. Come on Freddy, just five more minutes...

I can hear him walking into the room. I get another crazy impulse. Usually, when I follow these, it's not a great idea. I bet had I not shut both doors and gotten the clock, I would be surviving the night tonight. But it doesn't matter, because I have another idea.

I'm gonna talk to Freddy. I doubt he can understand me, but I have to try. Maybe it'll stall for time, and maybe it'll turn to 6 AM. I have nothing to lose, I'll give it a shot.

"You win, Freddy. I won't hide from you anymore. Take me to the Freddy suit in the back. I won't fight you. Just let me walk there. I don't want to forget the sensation of movement."

Freddy says nothing. But I know he understood me, because he wasn't moving anymore. He began to walk towards me, slower than before. Just as I see his silhouette enter my view, the clock turns to 6 AM. The lights come back on. Freddy is frowning. I think. He's not the best at showing emotions. He turns around and walks back to the stage.

I won!

I survived five nights at Freddy's!

I'm never coming back!

I stand up and walk out the door. On my way out, someone hands me an envelope from the day security guard. It's my paycheck! I got $120! Awesome!

And a note...

"Sorry to ask, but we need you to come in tomorrow. We're short-staffed. We will pay overtime. :)"

The day security guard grimaces, and then walks away to my office.

I walk down the right hall, with my head low. And as I pass the stage, to reduce my anger...

...I flipped Freddy off...

...and I'm coming back for Night 6.


	7. Chapter 6

Saturday. 12 AM. I can't believe I even have to do this. Whoever it was that wrote the note telling me to come in today should be here, not me. I worked - survived - my week here. I'm not even scheduled for the weekend!

I start to wonder why I'm not getting anymore tapes from Phone Guy. Then I sharply remembered; he died two nights ago. I forgot because SO much has happened in the last few nights I haven't even considered it! I wonder who killed him... That's going to puzzle me.

And Freddy laughed, signaling the start of my (hopefully) final night.

1 AM. Foxy's behind the curtain, and Bonnie's being the aggressor, Chica hopping between the hall and the corner. Freddy's hanging back in the Dining Room. I've decided that, overall, it's best to ONLY check Foxy. Considering that Freddy's going to move regardless of my actions, I may as well focus my attention of Foxy, because that will delay him.

2 AM. Bonnie's been here twice, Chica only once. Foxy's gearing for a sprint, and Freddy's in the Kitchen. Freddy seems to be taking it slower tonight. I'm trying to piece together who exactly killed Phone Guy. Based on the scream I heard at the end of the call, it can't possible be Freddy or Bonnie, as their screams are the same.

This leaves Chica and Foxy as the possible aggressors. As for which one, I'm still figuring that out. Freddy's in the hall now, so it's time to hunker down and focus.

3 AM. Freddy's waiting in the corner. Both Bonnie and Chica are staying back, and Foxy's ran at me once. Right now, he's simply peeking out. I don't know how much power I have (because it doesn't tell me), but I must be doing great. And I'm still thinking on who killed Phone Guy.

Chica couldn't have killed Phone Guy. With that beak? It simply makes no sense. Foxy may have had something to do with it (due to the fact he probably was knocking on the door trying to get in to attack). But there was no indication of the door being knocked open. That rules out everyone, meaning Phone Guy killed himself-

Unless...

4 AM. Freddy's hopping back and forth between the hall and the corner. Everyone's still staying back, except for Foxy, who ran twice now. I think I'm close to figuring out who killed Phone Guy.

3 nights ago, I was attacked by a yellow bear who hasn't shown his face before or since. I think he's the one that did it. If Freddy and Bonnie have the same scream, who's to say that Chica and Foxy don't? Considering the fact that they look very close to the same condition, they must have the same scream.

But the yellow bear (who I've christened Golden Freddy) looks decrepit as all hell. He must function differently than the others. I think he may sound different than the rest. So that's what I'm going with. I think Golden Freddy killed Phone Guy.

5 AM. I am just eating this reprieve up. It's nice not to have to shut the doors every few seconds.

Right as I say that, Bonnie and Chica show up, and Foxy's missing. I'm gonna wait this out. I open the right door (letting Chica in, I know), and I don't dare look at the camera. As soon as I hear Foxy knock, I open the door and wait. I'm attempting to minimize my power consumption here. Chica's in the room, I'm pretty sure. Bonnie might be as well. Freddy's outside, and Foxy's at Pirate Cove.

30 seconds later, the power goes out. 3 seconds later, it turns to 6 AM, and everything comes back on. I hear Freddy sprint backstage (in half a second), and Chica leaves, banging her head on the chair I'm sitting on. She was waiting underneath me for me to open the camera. Blind-ass chicken.

I go to walk out the front door, and the day security guard hands me an envelope, then walks away to my office. I tear open the envelope, to receive my overtime check of...

50 cents.

I hate this job.

And another note...

"Umm... Yeah, we need you to come in tomorrow too. Last time we do this, we promise. :)"

I'm steaming. This is so frustrating. But I glance at Freddy, and get the strangest idea...


	8. Chapter 7

I'm aware that it's not 12 AM yet. In fact, it's only 11:40. But maybe I can dismantle the animatronics tonight, and repair them about a half an hour before 6 AM. Maybe I could just do that every day I work here. It's basically free money!

The day security guard saw me come in. I told him I wanted to come in a little early, just to see how the place was during the day. That was a lie, since I had seen this place before I applied for the job.

I couldn't sit still. I was filled with anxiety to the point I was vibrating. I know what I'm doing is illegal, but if I don't dismantle these things, tonight especially, sooner or later I'm going to die by these things!

At 11:55, everyone is cleared out of the restaurant. I have 5 minutes before Freddy and his friends become active. I step up on stage, and start examining Freddy. Supposedly, he's reliving his death from years ago, but I'm not sure if he can see me.

I start examining them closely for something that can cripple them. On Freddy and Bonnie, they have a detachable back panel. Chica's is in the front, where her giant bib is. I haven't checked Foxy yet, because he's in Pirate Cove, not on stage.

Most of what I see is just parts. But there's a tiny little box displaying two numbers, and a very small keypad below it. I'm assuming this is an activity value. Right now, there's nothing displayed, probably because this value isn't used during the day. It's a two digit number, so I put in the first value, which is 0. It puts it in the tens place. So it must be tens, then ones...

I don't want them to be TOO inactive, so it looks like I tinkered with them. So I decide to put in a two for the next number. I do the same for Bonnie and Chica, then Foxy (his panel was in is butt, surprisingly. It was the only part of his not scraggly.

The clock says 11:59. I sprint down to my office and take my seat. The clock turns twelve. Time for the easy night ahead of me!

Not 10 seconds into the hour, I hear Freddy laugh. What? Isn't he supposed to only laugh when he moves, which only happens when everyone else is off stage? I hear footsteps, then Freddy laughs two more times. What the hell?

I check the left light, and Bonnie's there! I shut it, and then hear Foxy knock! I check the right door, and Chica's there! I shut that, then see something horrible through Chica's bib, which wasn't shut all the way. I didn't set it to two...

I set it to twenty!

Fear begins to set in for me. It's not 12:02 yet and everyone's shuffling around the building at lightning speed. I quickly settle into my rhythm. I figure if they can move fast, so can I!

1 AM. My arms are completely exhausted. Bonnie and Chica have shown up a few times each, Foxy's staying back, and Freddy has not stopped laughing all night. I don't think I can survive this night. I should have just left them as is.

2 AM. My arms are basically noodles at this point. Bonnie and Chica have reduced their activity slightly, Foxy's being relatively kind, and Freddy still hasn't stopped laughing. I don't know how much power I have, but it doesn't matter. I just need to keep moving really fast.

3 AM. Bonnie and Chica have ramped up their activity, and Foxy's moved outside the cove. I know Freddy's just pacing back and forth waiting for me to mess up, and at this speed, it's VERY likely. But that doesn't mean it's going to happen. I'm not gonna fail. And I decide. This is my last night. Whether or not I have to work tomorrow, I'm done here tonight.

4 AM. Things are close now. Bonnie and Chica have shown up countless times, and Foxy's is still hanging outside of the cove. I can't feel my arms, but I'm still gonna continue. I didn't know I had this kind of speed within me. But I'm glad I have it. An inexperienced night guard would've died long ago.

5 AM. I can't anymore. I literally can't move my arms anymore. I use what energy I have left to open both doors, and just let my arms hang down. 20 seconds later, the power goes out. I haven't survived a night without the damned power going out on me. Since Freddy's on twenty, I'm guessing he's gonna rush through the steps.

...except he's not. It's been 20 seconds, and he hasn't shown up yet. And as soon as I start thinking that, Freddy starts the march. I'm so close to the end of the line, Freddy just needs to show some mercy for once. Though I doubt that'll happen...

He plays the march all the way through, and cuts it off. If I'm gonna survive this, it's gonna be REALLY close.

12 seconds later. Freddy's still walking towards me. It must be close to 6 AM at this point. But based on how long he's walked, in 5 seconds, he'll attack. I'm counting down in my head...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Chimes.

I somehow survived the toughest night of my week.

The lights click back on. Freddy sprints back to stage (though to me, it looks like teleporting). I stand up and walk out the door, then down the hall to leave.

The day security guard hands me an envelope, and then enters my (former) office, just like the last few nights. I tear open the envelope, hoping for more money. it's just a slip. A pink slip.

I look at Freddy and his friends, and they're in the same pose they are before.

There's also a note with the pink slip...

"We saw what you did on a security camera you don't have access to. What you did was dangerous, and simply intolerable. That's never attempted for your safety. But at the same time, you're the only one that's even survived them at their (presumable) maxiumum setting. So you're both commended, but vilified in the eyes of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

I have to admit, I will miss this place. I did sort of enjoy working here. The adrenaline rushes were amazing. Believe it or not, I actually shed a tear.

Only one, though.

I look back up at Freddy and his friends, and they have one hand up, like they're waving at me.

I wave back.


	9. Epilogue

Sunday. 8 AM. I lay down to sleep. A few minutes later, I'm seeing a... vision of some kind? I'm not really sure. I'm also not in control of what I'm seeing, it's just... random.

It's the Parts/Service room. Someone's on the floor, and Freddy's moving around, talking to... whoever that is. Freddy's leg is obscuring their face. Freddy darts across the room, picks them up, and shoves them into the Freddy suit. I'm in horror when I see who it is.

It's me.

I died Thursday night. Wait! Then how did I witness Friday, Saturday, and Sunday? That part's not quite filled in. Then, the whole story's revealed.

When I died, my spirit was trapped inside of Freddy. Then Freddy places me on stage and he goes back to the Parts/Service room, then dismantles himself (rather violently).

My vision flashes forward one night. Another security guard walks in, and goes to my office. I can hear myself speaking aloud...

"You will not survive this final night in my domain, Purple Man! Dodge my underlings as long as you like, you will not evade my grasp!"

I'm seeing Friday night from Freddy's perspective. The security guard in the office is different... but I'm pretty sure it was me. I mean, I saw myself survive those nights... What the hell?

My vision flashes back to an earlier night, when I saw those flashes of Freddy and Bonnie when I first applied for the job. I hear "It's me" being whispered, just like that night.

I attempt to whisper it now (though I don't know how; this is all out of my control). It sounds exactly the same... Then it hits me.

I'm suffering from what Freddy did. I'm reliving how I died.

I'm not alive anymore. It seems so... surreal. It's tough to imagine not being alive, but still being able to comprehend everything around you.

If I have all of this right... I actually applied for the job, and made it 4 nights, then died at the end of the night. And everything I just revealed in this story was just me reliving my experience here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

...or should I say... "My" pizza, since I'm technically Freddy now.

My vision jumps to the next Friday, a week after my shift. Someone walks in, and introduces himself as Mike Schmidt. It looks like he's applying for the job I had!

Well... good luck to him. I hope he doesn't get the job. I don't want him to suffer the same fate I had to. And as I think that, Mike says he'll come in Monday night.

So much for that!

My vision flashes to that same Monday. It's about 5 AM. Mike's in the office, being a novice at his job... so far. After a few seconds, the power goes out. I'm in control of the suit here, it looks like. I decide to do the job I've literally been placed here to do.

I step off stage.


End file.
